


True Strength

by Kuroya



Series: Mind over Matter [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, confident dorian, dorian takes care of bull, superhero au, take your fluff anyway, uncertain bull, yeah i feel like i butchered this rip me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroya/pseuds/Kuroya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's had his whole life to get used to his powers.  But Iron Bull?  Not so much.  He's still getting used to this, and let's just say Dorian's decision of taking Bull to a fancy restaurant for a date probably wasn't his best idea under such circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is a superhero AU based on [this post](http://linkeepsitreal.tumblr.com/post/118902262759/ridiculous-dorian-bull-aus-i-want). I'll probably come back to this with an alternate version (I'm thinking up an Avengers-esque thing with Dorian getting recruited and Bull helping him with it) but this was the idea I got and I ran with it.
> 
> Dorian has strong telekinetic abilities he was born with. Bull has recently gained super strength (as in within the past month).

The moment that Iron Bull crushed the wine glass, he stiffened and ducked aside, nearly upending the table in his haste. The glass was starting to dig into his hand, but he was already shaking. This had been a bad idea. This had been a very bad idea. He flirted a lot, sure, and he was comfortable in his own skin, but not... not with this. Not with people so close to him, people that he genuinely cared about.

Dorian took a few moments to settle everything, not thinking twice about using his powers to catch the falling candelabra before it could set the tablecloth on fire. He raised a hand to ease back the waiters, smiling a charming little thing that assured the civilians that everything was safe, but the moment the attention was off of himself, he frowned and got up from his table. He'd had a lifetime to get used to his powers, having been born with them, but Bull on the other hand, Bull was still getting used to them.

He set his own glass on the table before getting up, ducking his way through the tables at the quiet restaurant to the bathrooms, unable to contain a soft smile of warmth when he noticed the horns sticking up over the furthest stall. Sure, this wasn't exactly how he'd imagined his date to go - usually Iron Bull was the one to plan all the dates, if only because it was easier for Dorian to hide who he really was than the massive kossith - but he'd been having a good time so far. "Bull?" he called gently, resting a hand against the door after a moment's consideration. "May I come in?"

Sure, he could have just pushed the lock open himself, but that wasn't the point of asking.

A small smile tugged up his lips when he heard the click of the lock again, and he gently pushed open the stall door to see Bull hunched against the sink of the handicapped area, head hanging. Dorian frowned softly at the sight, padding over and resting a hand against the larger male's bicep. "Bull... it's all right."

"This was a mistake."

Dorian's lips pressed together for a moment before he reached, taking the large hand with the blood running down it. He carefully started picking out the glass, placing it out on the side of the sink. "Bull, you're the one who always tells me that mistakes happen. Mistakes do happen. And I'm having a good time."

Iron Bull blinked, fingers twitching in surprise, and it took him a moment to remember the danger in the action, how much more strength he held in his hands now. He wanted to draw away, feeling another small jolt of guilt over how he'd gone so far out of his way to try to be on the same level as his boyfriend - well, okay, he'd been volunteering for human testing for a while, before he'd met Dorian, but he'd not been quite as enthusiastic about it until he'd seen the way that the smaller could throw around things easily five times his size - and now that he was, he was a significant source of danger. "But I broke something."

Dorian snorted, starting to work with his powers to tug the shards out, carefully probing outwards with his mind to catch them all. "And I broke something at least once a day between the ages of two and eight. It happens." He caught a shard between his fingers, letting it fall to the pile with a small plink. "There's something else involved. Tell me."

It was a reversal from the normal dynamic, but the last month had been something different, ever since Dorian had managed to hunt down Iron Bull from where he was taken and managed to single-handedly destroy the lab until he found his boyfriend. It was more tender, more fragile, and Dorian found himself bristling with the urge to protect it and hold onto it when so much else had slipped through his fingers under the guise of 'freak'.

It took a few moments before Bull's voice ventured between them again. "What if that had been you instead of a glass?"

Dorian blinked, derailed as quite a few things fell into place. Bull had been gentler than ever out of a fear of hurting him; he'd been getting Dorian off in other ways out of a nightmare of his hands crushing the smaller male. He sighed, gently bringing the hand up to his mouth. "I'm not afraid of you, Bull." A kiss was pressed to the side of his hand, only for the kossith to pull away.

"You don't have to be, _kadan_."

Metal creaked warningly before Dorian settled himself again, breathing out heavily through his nose. "You would never hurt me, _amatus_." With one last mental sweep, he let the hand go and flicked his fingers, gathering up the glass and grinding it into a fine powder that ended up in a small trash container.

"How can you be so sure?" Uncertainty wasn't common on Bull, but he'd left his fair share of bruises before, when the other man had been tangled up in his sheets and pushing things around the room with his mind as he was driven out of it with pleasure, so how would things fare now, when a single twitch of his fingers could break the man beneath him?

Dorian's smile was bright, reassuring, even as he crooked a finger, mentally tugging at those horns so that he could steal a kiss without having to bend. "Because you're the only one I trust to hold up Skyhold while I defeat whatever maniac has decided to threaten our way of life this week."


End file.
